A Bond That Can Not Be Broken
by JSCOTT73
Summary: I wrote this because of a Crazy Idea that a friend of mine had. So here it is...This takes place the night after Rick, and Lisa return from capture and before the ceremony with Minmei.


**A Bond That Can Not Be Broken**

Midnight…. the debrief with Captain Gloval and the senior staff finished only a few hours ago…Lisa is tossing and turning… dreaming of what happened aboard the Zentraedi battle cruiser and Rick.

"noooo …please …rick…WATCH OUT RICK!"

Lisa sits straight up. Breathing heavily, sweat beaded across her brow.

"Just a dream…I wish I could sleep…Why did the Zentraedi react the way they did…it was just a kiss, wasn't it? …Was there something more? …Is that why I chose to kiss him instead of Ben? …TWICE! …He's with Minmei now. Celebrating his triumphant return…no thanks to me…he risked his life for mine… Again!…I wish I could talk to him…I wish I could tell him just how much I appreciate him and what he has done for me…but he'll never have anything to do with me…I'll never get any sleep like this…maybe a walk will help."

Lisa puts on her robe and slippers. There is a park that surrounds the BOQ (Bachelor Officer Quarters),

"with everyone asleep no one will notice", she thinks to herself.

She quietly steps outside and makes her way to a walking trail. The crisp night air, even if it's artificial, feels refreshing on her face. She takes a deep breath, the cool moist air filling her lungs, letting it go slowly, the stress and anxiety of the previous day leave with it.

"A couple of laps and then back to bed…hopefully I'll sleep".

She spies a lone figure sitting on a bench. She turns to head the other way when a familiar voice calls her name.

In a room not far from Lisa's, Rick Hunter, unable to get in touch with Minmei, is lying awake. Questions filling his mind.

"Will Minmei ever forgive me? …Should I tell her? …No, I probably shouldn't, she would never understand, …even if there was nothing to the kiss…but why did Lisa want to kiss me instead of Ben? … Well maybe that isn't too hard to understand…She's a good kisser… did I sense something more behind it? …Rick ol'buddy snap out of it, …she would never be interested in you…She's a women and an officer…certainly not a girl…not like Minmei…and more beautiful than I ever let myself see before…ya know, she can be really nice too. She isn't the queen bitch that everyone says she is…her job is really serious…I only have to worry about myself and my squadron…she's responsible for the safety of the entire ship and everyone on it…I wish I could talk to her…Twice I've saved her life but Damn it, I'll save her a thousand times over…she's touched me…somehow…I'm never going to get to sleep like this…Maybe a walk would help clear my head"

He finds a bench on the walking trail and decides it would be a perfect place to enjoy the night air.

Several moments later a lone figure appears on the trail. He can't tell who it is at first until she turns and he notices the long wispy brown hair.

"Lisa!" He shouts.

She stops dead in her tracks. He runs towards her.

"Lisa!" she turns to face him.

In unison they speak – "I needed to talk to you." they both blush and Rick motions for her to join him on the park bench.

Lisa hadn't expected this when she went for her walk. She wasn't ready, what could she say? … does she have feelings for him or is it just the afterglow of an intense experience they shared? She fidgets while trying to think of the words. …Rick sits quietly… What is he thinking? …

She notices he's shivering; he's wearing only a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She instinctively wraps her arm around him. He melds into her, all at once, the bottled emotions of what transpired onboard the Zentraedi cruiser, surface, overwhelming them both.

They hold each other and silently cry. Only the universe understood what they felt at that moment. Their souls knew what to say even if they didn't. After what seemed like hours they broke their embrace, cheeks streaked with tears. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they smile. They shared a secret; they were both human. No matter what happens from this day on or how angry they may be at each other. They would always have this secret as a bond that could never be broken.

They embraced once more, knowing that a deep and everlasting friendship had begun this night. They walk the rest of the trail until they reached the doors of the BOQ. They entered separately, Lisa first, the duty clerk was at the desk and they didn't want to cause a fuss about nothing. She waited for Rick by the elevator doors, their rooms were on the same floor. One floor short of theirs Rick stops the elevator. Takes Lisa in his arms and kisses her, deeply and passionately. She is shocked at first but soon returns the kiss.

A buzzer sounds in the elevator interrupting the passion of the moment. The Duty clerks' voice comes over a speaker and asks them to pick up the phone.

"Is everything alright?"

Lisa clears her throat, picks-up the phone and in her most authoritative tone tells him

"We are fine and we needed a moment to discuss some classified information, Ensign. So if you wouldn't mind, we will be on our way in a few moments."

The Duty clerk stutters a

"ye,yessss ma'am"

and hangs up the phone. Lisa puts the phone back into its box, turns around and winks at Rick. He is looking at the ceiling by this point, feeling like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lisa starts the elevator again then leans over and whispers to Rick

"Thank you".

He returns it with smile. The doors open and they walk their separate ways.

The incident is forgotten between them for many years, until one evening when Rick goes looking for her in a driving rainstorm.


End file.
